


P is for pissed

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: "Don't tempt me, Tyler"





	

Sam's having serious trouble standing straight. Everything keeps tipping off balance. Either the planet's started spinning faster or he's pissed. Pissed as a fart, in fact. He's been sat in the Railway Arms for three hours, steadily making his way across Nelson's middle shelf. Getting decidedly more sloshed as the night's worn on.

He's tried every optic twice and got half way through the 'froo-froo' bears, as the Guv would put it. Mixing your drinks, not a great idea. Especially when you're as skinny as he is, on an empty stomach, no less.

He'd started to look like a skew-iff bar ornament, so Nelson'd told him to go home and get some rest. So far he's made it to the back door of the pub. Slumped like a puppet with cut strings, he's desperately trying to remember where he lives and what his name is. 

Scrabbling around in his pockets, figuring looking at his keys might jog his memory, he thinks he hears someone mooching around in the dark. The light's been put out back there, so everything's taken on a sunken, eery glow.

Stilling his search for a second, he jerks his head up, straining his eyes to see into the blackness. After a minute with no signs of life, he goes back to jiggling around in his pockets. 

Somewhere far off a couple of cats are going at it, someone's revving an engine and he can hear two woman screeching insults at each other. This drunk thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. He'd only gone in the tell the Guv something, but he hadn't shown his face all night and Sam couldn't be arsed to piss off home to his own dank, smelly little flat.

So, here he is, deciding whether to be sick or not. Thank god the others hadn't been in there, he'd never have lived it down. He can just hear Ray now, 'Oww, the prissy bitch is half cut'. He really hated that man.

"And what the bloody hell do you think you're doin', Tyler?" 

"Argh!" Sam almost falls flat on his face with fright. Where the bloody hell did he come from? A man that size should _not_ be able to sneak anywhere.

"Keep yer hair on Gladys, Christ, anyone would think I'd just pulled a friggin' gun on yer" Gene's stood with his hands on his hips, fag hanging out his mouth and an extremely smug expression plastered on his face.

"So..orry Guv, you startled me" Sam's trying really hard to bring Gene into focus, it's failing miserably. Blinking a couple more times and giving up, he points his face in Gene's general direction and asks "What you doin' 'ere anyway?"

Stubbing out his ciggie and stepping a little closer, Gene leans his hand on the wall next to Sam's head. "I was lookin' for you, you plank. You said you 'ad somethin' to tell me"

Sam burps, giggles and pokes Gene in the chest "That was three bloody hours ago, Guv. Been a bit preo..prico..precot _busy_ since then"

"Come on little miss, let's get you 'ome" Gene slides his arm under Sam's and tries yanking him away from the wall.

Sam raises his eyebrows and giggles again, what he finds so funny, Gene'll never know, but he's finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate with Sam's warmth seeping through his coat.

"Owwww. you wanna take me _home_ do you Guv?"

Gene offers Sam a dead pan stare "You're pissed"

Sam takes hold of Gene's tie and flings it over his shoulder "You might be right, for once"

"Oi, you ain't too big to go over my knee" Gene regrets saying it the second it's out. The mood Sam's in he isn't gonna let that one slide. It's bad enough ignoring his DI's cute little arse when he's sober, let alone three sheets to the wind and open to all sorts of suggestions.

Sam's eyes widen and he grin's inanely "Really? Promises promises _Guv_ "

Gene's temperature sky rockets. The challenge is clear, the question is, is he pissed enough himself to take it on? "Don't tempt me Tyler, you've been beggin' for a beatin' for weeks. You really wanna give me an excuse to give you a slap?"

Sam pushes his face into Gene's and enunciates every word "Why don't you try me?"

So that's what he smells like after a night with the lads. No wonder the missus buries her nose under a pillow. Despite the foulness of his breath, Sam's lips are so tempting, just there, glistening in the half light. He's only gotta reach forward a fraction and they'd be snogging. 

Gene removes his arm and grips Sam's face, "Last warning, Tyler"

Sam's suddenly not so drunk. Despite the many, many spirits swilling around his system, everything's come into sharp relief. Gene's face is so close, he can count the bristles on his chin, the spattering of freckles on his left ear.

He has a sudden overwhelming urge to tilt his head and lick that ear.

Gene's still gripping his chin, waiting for an answer. The whimper Sam let's slip is enough of an affirmative. Closing the distance, Gene runs the tip of his tongue along Sam's top lip, enjoying the tiny shiver it produces.

Oh My God. Gene's licking him. Sam's not sure if he's still conscious or if this is some drink induced wet dream. Whatever it is, he hopes he doesn't wake up anytime soon. He doesn't seem to be able to lift his head from the wall, the feeling of Gene's tongue is doing incredible things to his nervous system, but his body won't cooperate.

Gene's still taking his time, savouring the flavour of whiskey, second hand smoke and Sam. So, he's a fairy then. Joy. Oh well, if he's goin' to hell, least he'll have company. Sam's squirming beneath his grasp and he realises he's still got a hold of his face. Letting his hand slide down Sam's neck, he scratches his nails lightly over the sensitive area just between his throat and shoulder.

Suddenly Gene's pulling away and Sam moans low, missing the contact already. Gene stands and stares at him for a moment, looking him up and down once. Nodding, as if finally agreeing with himself about something, he drops to his knees in front of Sam.

The breath Sam takes is audibly louder in the stillness. "Guv?"

Gene shuffles forwards on his knees, reaching for Sam's zip "Shut up"

Sam manages to shift his head, looking down on Gene fumbling with the front of his trousers "Yes _Sir_ "

He's succeeded in dropping Sam's trousers and freeing his cock, it's bobbing away in front of his face. He licks his lips once "Good boy" 

My god, he's engulfed in heat. For someone who's supposedly never done this before, his Guv doesn't half know how to give a good blow job. It took him a few minutes to get used to Sam's weight and the position, but now he's giving it his all.

Licking the length of Sam's cock, trailing sloppy kisses in his wake, Gene wonders at the taste. Something a little sweet, little sharp, a little Sam. It reminds him of the way his DI smells, whenever they end up wrestling over some case or pissed and stumbling against each other. It's the scent of newness and it's intoxicating. Better than booze, he thinks.

Blindly reaching out, Sam hooks his fingers in Gene's long blonde hair. Gripping him like a lifeline, Sam steadies himself against the man, holding his head, not wanting him to slip away. The sensation of Gene's stubble scraping against his thigh is heightened by the fact he can't see very much. All his other senses have ticked up a notch.

Gene's breathing through his nose and Sam can feel it puffing against his course hair, ruffling it. It tickles slightly but he clamps down on the urge to laugh. He doesn't want to scare Gene off. Not that he thinks Gene scares easily. It looks as if he's been thinking about this a while, and if he knows his Guv, he's already come to terms and moved on.

Good, because there is no way in hell he's letting him back away from this now.

Sam's bucking his hips, slamming into the back of Gene's throat. Gene stumbles a little and plants his hands on the wall either side of Sam's legs, steadying himself. He opens his mouth as wide as possible and just lets his DI fuck his face.

The sounds Sam's letting slip, are animalistic and Gene doesn't want to disturb him. He's been waiting for this forever. Or since he slammed him up against that file cabinet, all those months ago. Every-time they've got into an argument, exchanged harsh words, Gene's found himself getting hard, imagining what Sam'd be like on all fours.

He'd actually always thought Sam'd be the one on his knees, but that's Sam Tyler, a constant surprise. He's been pushing Gene into doing things differently for months, why would this be any different?

Sam's thrusts are becoming more erratic, Gene can sense he's close now and pushes his hand into his own trousers, gripping his weeping cock. As Sam speeds his movements, Gene strokes himself roughly. 

Sam's grip tightens on Gene's hair, yanking his head to one side, sending sparks of electricity across his skin. As Sam empties himself down his Guv'ners throat, Gene lets himself go, cumming all over his shaking hand.

Sam slumps against the wall and Gene lets him slip from his mouth. 

Swallowing once, scraping his own hand over the floor, he looks Sam in the eye and wipes the slither of cum off his chin, sucking his finger into his mouth and smirking.

Sam's knees don't seem to be working. The look in Gene's eyes is enough to make him half hard again and he's having serious trouble breathing.

Gene hauls himself off his knees, crawling his way up Sam's limp body. Clamping down on Sam's shoulders, he kisses him once, fiercely "Come on Doris, let's get you 'ome"

Sam chuckles, grinning slyly "Promises, promises"

Gene twitches his lip and yanks him away from the wall, hooking his arm around his waist "Like I said, don't tempt me"


End file.
